


you're whiskey-wasted and beautiful

by agentpolastri



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, mayalilith, sirenhawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentpolastri/pseuds/agentpolastri
Summary: Maya decides that Moxxi's bar is the place to brood about her feelings.





	you're whiskey-wasted and beautiful

"Sugar, you look like you need to relax," Moxxi says when she first sees Maya storming in through the door. She suspects she knows what's about to happen, but does _not_ expect it when the siren phaselocks one of the glasses on the counter and smashes it.

She stares at the remnants, skag whiskey dripping off of the wooden surface, and follows up with: "You're paying for that."

"Yeah," Maya replies shortly. She sits on the bar stool, and Moxxi is almost content to let her brood. The vault hunter, however, has other ideas, and launches into her latest infatuation with the resident Commander Lilith. Unbeknownst to Maya, Lilith has been doing the exact same thing—it's a god damn _miracle_ that they haven't visited at the same time.

Moxxi thinks it's adorable.


End file.
